landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Chests
This article covers both chests that are used as props (placed on build sites) and chests that can be looted while exploring various types of caves. Overview The word chest in Landmark has many meanings, because there are two general types. #Props described with this that are used only for storage (storage-only) #Lootable or loot chests. The word 'loot' is a term common to many games in which players can other fight monsters to get a variety of goods, often 'dropped' (left behind) in chests. In Landmark, you do get loot from monsters, but the lootable chests are a free-standing discovery that one can make instead. Storage-Only Prop Chests Chests are part of the Inventory system in Landmark. All storage-only chests are placed using the Prop Palette. They act as local storage solutions with different numbers of slots and can be accessed by anyone the build site owner. Storage chests can be used for exchange of items or resources in trading between players if the correct permissions are set on a build site. Any item placed in a storage-only chest must be retrieved from that same chest in the same location it was placed in. Should you loose a build site due to failure to pay upkeep, the items from the chest are removed and placed in the overflow inventory, along with the chest the items were formerly in. There are many varieties of outward appearances for chests of this type. Examples of storage-only chests are: *Chest (Ornate Small) - as the name implies this has a fancy outer appearance *Chest (Festive Gift Box) - this chest looks like a wrapped gift *Chest (Simple Medium) - this, like most chests, is a classic look that players often in expect in games. :See the Storage category page for more examples. Quantity Limits and Optional Storage *As of 2016, all players can have up to 50 chests on their Build Sites (per account). This means you can split those chests between many sites or several locations. For example, you could have 25 chests spread between four different build sites if you so choose. *Another type of storage can be accessed anywhere in the world. See the Vault page to learn more. Lootable "Treasure" Chests These are currently found in surface caves or out in the open in Chaos Caverns. Unlike other games, these chests are often surrounded by monsters, rather than dropped when you kill them, but they can also be found tucked in cracks and crevices of the landscape or in caves unguarded too. In rare cases, they can be found on the surface of islands. :How to Sopt Loot Chests: *Loot chests have a slight golden glow around them and a minimal particle effect that look like gold swirls floating up from them *They are typically on the cave floors, but can sometimes render partially in the ground or in walls, so it's best to look in dark corners. *Chests are often easier to spot when using a lightstone because of the places they can spawn. Two Types of Loot Chests *'Common Loot Chests:' this type can be found while exploring surface caves you can walk into at any time. :*They wiill always have a variety of resources like raw wood from trees, mined gems, and mined ore. *'Lost Chests:' this type is much larger and slightly more ornate than the common type of loot chest. :*They are found within Outposts (only in Chaos Caverns) and can be a little more difficult to find. Often, you may need to dig with a pick or extractor to open them. :*This type has a greater volume and variety of resources and items to loot once you open them than the common chests. Everyone gets Loot! Looting chests in Landmark is different from all other games; anyone within 50m of the chest will get the loot inside it, even if they are not in a currently in a party (group). :*The area-loot system means there's no need to compete over chests and (instead) turns the activity of hunting them into an activity that can be carried out with many friends beyond the limited number of people who can join a party. :*Each person that gets loot from a chest, will get different items. Tips and Tricks Because everyone within a certain range of this type of chest will get loot, players frequently hunt chests in very large groups. *One way of doing this is by R clicking on your friend's name in the Friends List, and choosing Invite to Party to form a party. *Some players will simply let friends know they have found a chest and use /tell to send a private message to their friends and then have them travel to the location of the chest *Some players will create a private channel by typing / and naming the channel something like /cave hunting. Anyone they know can then type /join cave hunting to participate in the chat. This is often done when very large groups are made up of players in normal parties, while other may be doing something else while their friends hunt chests in caves :*Once a chest is located anyone who want to come to it can simply click the name of their friend in their Friends List, R clicking on the name of the person at the chest, and choosing Teleport to Friend. ::*There is a "cool down" period for traveling instantly, so teleport to friend may not work if it was used recently. Related Topics *Prop Palette to learn about how to place the storage-only chests. *Caves to learn the difference between the surface caves found all over landscapes and the deeper, Chaos Caverns. *Chaos Caverns to place in which Lost Chests are found. Possible Bugs *Loot chests: When harvesting materials (ore, gems, etc.) an icon that looks like a tiny chest often gets stuck on the map. These normally disappear if you are still with in range of what you've harvested. The icon is frequently mistaken for marker for loot chests. Chests do not have an icon on the map to help you find them. *For a period of time during beta, storage chests caused some items stored in them to vanish, including the items with purchased Founder's Packs. To address the problem, a special chest can be found at the spire that can be clicked to replace Founder's items. The (beta) Founder's chest is located at every spire.